The Golden Padawan, Part Three of Three
by dianelau
Summary: Aeli is studying at the Temple when she meets Brenan, and feels a strange bond to the famous Knight. As they struggle to determine the truth about their connection, one evil man may destroy the Jedi Order. Can Aeli and Brenan stop him?


**Title:** The Golden Padawan  
**Author:** Diane Lau  
**Author email: **dianelau@livingbeyondreality.com  
**Category:** Rise of the Emperor  
**Keywords:** Romance, original characters, adventure, prophecy, telepathy  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Rating:** R, some sexual content and violence  
**Summary: **Aeli Camil is studying at the Temple and nearly eligible to be a Padawan when she meets Brenan Auri-Owan, a Knight renowned for his lightsaber prowess. Their first encounter is exceptional; not only can they read each other's minds, but Aeli feels a strong, inexplicable bond to the famous Jedi. Brenan may know why, but first must complete a mysterious quest. Meanwhile, Aeli fears her passion for the Knight may be influenced by the Dark Side. As the two struggle to determine the truth about their strange connection, Jedi are disappearing mysteriously. One evil man with an incredible power is well on his way to bringing down the Jedi Order. An ancient prophecy will hold the key to all these mysteries, climaxing in a fierce spiritual battle that will determine the fate of Aeli, Brenan, and the Jedi.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.  


THE GOLDEN PADAWAN  
A Star Wars Novella in Three Parts  
by Diane Lau

PART THREE

  
  


The sun was fairly high by the time it woke me. I found I had a happy heart. "Get up, Padawan," I told myself with pride and contentment, stretching and throwing off the covers. And it wasn't but a moment later that my Master greeted me softly, more a wordless acknowledgment than any specific salutation. I sensed he was busy. Several minutes later he was more articulate, although brief:

Good morning, Aeli. Have some breakfast and then come to my chamber...there's some work for us to do.

Work to do! At last some of the mystery would be revealed. I quickly dressed in my Padawan uniform, holstered my lightsaber, and went to the dining hall. I tried to keep some semblance of humility as I took my meal among the trainees, while also allowing myself to enjoy the wonder of the moment: I was dressed for Jedi work, and Jedi work I was about to commence.

Soon I found myself being admitted to Brenan's room in the guest quarters. To my surprise, Master Yoda himself was just leaving. We exchanged greetings, then he gave one final word to my Master: "Of your success give me word, Brenan. The promise I trust, all will be well."

"I try to share your optimism, Master Yoda," said Auri-Owan earnestly, and closed the door behind his old Master. I noticed he locked it.

"Good morning, my Master," I said to him, my elation subsiding at his gravity.

"Good morning, come in. You've eaten?"

"Yes."

"Good, I have no idea how long this will take. Have a seat."

He directed me to a very small table at the window, flanked by two chairs. We sat. Brenan leaned forward and spoke in low tones. "You slept well?" was his mundane question.

This amused me; of course he asked out of politeness, he knew how well I had slept. I supposed he wanted to make at least a feeble effort to ease me into the weighty matter that was obviously on his mind.

"Yes, thanks to you."

That got a slight smile. "Good. What we are about to attempt will take some energy, I think."

"And what are we about to do, Master Brenan?"

He leaned back. "Where do I begin? First, what we speak of here must pass to no one. Only the Council knows of these things."

I nodded.

"You're aware of the disappearances, of course. And the mystery surrounding them. Well, in recent days it has no longer been true that we know nothing. Since I returned from Aleyra, my powers are much augmented as you know. My Master Yoda had confidence that they could be put to use in this matter, and he was right. I am...able to see things. Some things have become clear."

I leaned to him. "What has become clear?"

"This is the work of the Sith Lord and his Apprentice, of that I have no doubt. I also know what is happening to the Jedi." His face waxed stern. There was something in his eyes that suggested to me there had been some anguish involved in this discovery. He continued, "They are being taken to the Dark Side."

"Turned?" I asked, aghast.

"Not turned, that is the only good news about it. They are in thrall against their will, but they are not corrupted. Still, the conversion is so complete, they serve the Dark Side unswervingly."

I shuddered. "This is horrible. Why?"

"The Lord and his Apprentice are but two, and they no longer care to be served only by droids and rabble. They recognize they can only gain power by using the Force, and the Force can best be channeled through Jedi. So they plan to use us--as many of us as possible--against ourselves."

"How?"

"That I can't tell you--yet. The specifics of the plan have been hard to discern. There are suggestions...but they are careful."

His hand rested on the table; I reached to cover it with mine. "Brenan, do they know who you are?"

"No. Not who, nor where, as yet. But believe me, they would very much like to know. Their hostility is...potent. Unfortunately, neither do I know who nor where they are. I know they seek me, but for now, they are more concerned that I don't find them."

"And all this happens...in your mind..."

"All this happens in the Force, my mind just travels it."

I drew back and leaned against the back of the chair. "It's amazing."

"It must become more amazing in order for us to stop the Sith. That's where you come in."

"Me?"

"The Golden Padawan. Whatever must be done, you play a part in it. Yoda believes, and I don't doubt him, that you need to play a part already in this."

"I don't know what to do, Master--will you tell me?"

"I'm counting on the Force to tell us both."

He put out his hands on the table, palms up, and raised his eyes to me. I leaned forward and laid my hands in his. He gripped them and turned them over, palms up, so his hands covered mine. My fingertips rested against the inside of his wrists, I felt his pulse, and the weight of his hands, acutely. I stared down at them. I had no idea what to do, except that I didn't need to ask any questions. I just sat, gazing at his hands, at the pearly moons of his fingernails. Conversation, I noted, had ceased. Brenan didn't need to tell me he was...going...wherever it was he went.

And then I was distracted by all thoughts but one: I discovered I could feel the blood in the veins at his wrists. I could feel it passing by, in steady, even surges, pushed by his strong heart. It seemed made up of billions of tiny stars, bright specks in black fluid, moving by over my fingertips. When I saw the small stars in his blood, I felt myself smile: I was entranced at the beauty of it. I wondered if it were possible to fall in, to be carried in his bloodstream. Anything could be possible...with the Golden Padawan's Gift.

I could sense he was moving...exploring...but I also felt him yearning for more power. His reach would not extend as far as he willed it. If he were aware of me, I couldn't discern it. Yet the connection was there...I felt it in my fingertips. I could reach all of him that way, I knew it. I felt an overwhelming hunger to fall into his blood, a strange hunger indeed except I was also completely certain that the Force was guiding me. How to fall in, that was the question.

The Force's instantaneous reply was so simple, so obvious: jump. I focused on that stream of dark, starry fluid passing over my fingertips, the rhythm of the flow, and I jumped.

What happened next took me by surprise. I did not find myself traveling about in Brenan's body, like some small boat on a network of rivers. Instead I began at once to dissolve and spread, to flow and intermingle, like wine in his blood. In moments I was, in fact, everywhere: his limbs, his heart, his mind. But my perception was not so much of him but of myself inside him; that is to say, I knew no more than before about where his soul was traveling at that moment, but I had a good idea of what I was doing to him. A part of my consciousness noticed his hands had tensed up and were gripping mine tightly...in fact, his wrists bore down hard on my fingertips as if he understood the connection. And I knew he was keenly aware of the flush of strength that had entered him. That seemed to be what I was now: strength like a fever, like a rush of adrenaline a hundred times over.

Something was leaving me as well, I was depleting. I feared suddenly that in a moment I would be tapped out and Brenan left abruptly unassisted. But again I felt the Force's urging, the unmistakable truth: it was my passion, of course, it was the Padawan's Gift. So I cleared my mind of every thought save the image of my Master, and all he inspired in me. For the first time I felt my passion not as a weakness but a strength. After all the times I had tried to fight the adulation he provoked in me, it was such a relief just to indulge without hesitation.

I thought of him doing Celanarian's with Master Wed'azon, in fact just one moment of it, in the final series when he switched momentum and swung down. I knew what it was like to do this move, and do it well, which made the impossible perfection of Brenan's execution all the more sublime. His strength, his control, his complete serene mastery of space, I dwelt on the magnificence of all these. It was a killing blow, but it would never kill unless he willed it, and he would never will it unless all other possibilities were exhausted. A fearful man would be different, but Brenan didn't fear. He acted, he acted in wisdom, with calm certainty ruling over the power he wielded.

There could be no folly nor wrongdoing in loving such a man. And so I do, I thought, intending for him somehow to hear me, I do love you, my Master, with all my heart and spirit.

I went richer in his blood then, richer and brighter, and to feel him draw upon it was exhilarating. After that I kept no other focus but to feed him. I spun about, floating freely in the star-filled darkness of his blood, warming and illuminating it, over and over, through and through. I was unaware of anything beyond the boundaries of his body, anything, that is, except the place where my fingertips pressed against his pulse...I was unaware of the passage of time...

He lifted his hands.

I opened my eyes.

Brenan's face was gilded with sweat, the strands of hair that brushed his temples clung together and curled with the moisture. His lids lifted halfway but all I could see was the whites of his eyes; he squeezed them shut again. I realized how wet my hands were with his sweat...wait, and mine as well, I could tell now that I was damp all over. Brenan's lids raised again and his eyes were still rolled up into his head, but then the irises drifted back down. He tried to focus, then he collapsed onto his arms on the table. He was breathing so hard it frightened me. Instinctively I put my hands on his head and stroked his hair.

"Master?" I called to him. I started to stand up, thinking I should go for help.

But then he lifted his head and looked at me coherently. A smile spread across his face. "Aeli..." he said hoarsely. His hand reached and grabbed mine and squeezed it hard. I had never seen such emotion on his face before.

"Master?" I asked again, still concerned.

He took a deep breath and sat up, gathering his strength and wits again so swiftly.

"They're on Naboo," he said.

I stared at him in wonder. My next thought was, "Did they notice you?"

He almost laughed. "No." Then his face drained of mirth. "I saw it all, where they're living...I saw their prisoners...I saw Puer Xis."

"Is he--all right?"

"None of them are all right."

I noticed then that Brenan's hand still clung to mine. He caught my thought and looked at our hands, but still hung on. "What did you do? How did it happen?" he asked me.

"I can't describe it." But then, I didn't need to. Instead, I closed my eyes and pictured it all.

He observed through my mind, silent until I finished. Then he whispered, "Amazing. I had no idea how you would know what to do, but Yoda said the Force would lead you. So it did."

I nodded. "It seemed to help you," I said quietly.

He released my hand then, and did finally laugh. "Yes, it helped me! You have no idea."

"Can you show me?"

"I could, but you don't know what it was like before, so you won't appreciate the difference. Words might do better: Before, it was like watching a shadow play, you could guess the color and shape and location of the things that cast the shadows, but that was all. This was like looking at the real thing. Vivid, certain. I don't know the name of the place the Sith were hiding, but I saw enough detail that we should be able to figure it out."

"Did you learn more about the plan?"

"That wasn't my focus this time. When we try again, that will be our goal."

I believe it was when he said those words that we both realized our exhaustion. Later, I heard Brenan say, as if he were so weary now he didn't wish to speak. I felt the same--suddenly all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Take my bed," my Master said, finding voice after all. "I must report to Yoda."

"Brenan, you haven't the strength."

He gave me a half smile. "A Jedi Master always has the strength, Padawan."

I was starting to tremble, feeling chilled after the hard sweat. Brenan took my arm and pulled me up, then after a few steps I collapsed on his bed. He pulled the blanket over me. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Just sleep, Aeli. That's my order, for I will need you again later."

I obeyed easily, and didn't wake for a couple of hours. When I opened my eyes I found no sign of my Master's return. I wanted to find him. I reached out to discern where he was, and determined it was with the Council. I wished to be with him, but I knew if the Council wanted me there, I would have been summoned. It was a time for patience.

I rose and discovered my energy quite recovered. I had a crazy idea to go to the training rooms and work with my new lightsaber. It was not, in fact, such a crazy idea: I did need to familiarize myself with the weapon.

As I practiced with a target droid, a thought returned to me from the morning's experiences. A Jedi learned many killing blows, but as I had realized when contemplating my Master, a Jedi rarely used them as such. It dawned on me that I might not have had to kill the Tusken Raider. My conscience was mostly clear; he had definitely intended to kill me and I was defending myself. However, I wondered now if there hadn't been other alternatives. Master Brenan would know this, and I would have to ask him soon.

But everything was happening so quickly. There was much I craved to learn from my new Master, but it would have to be largely in the line of duty. At that moment, duty seemed like it would be a pleasure, for I would have this amazing lightsaber by my side. It was unbelievable how well suited the weapon was to my size, my fighting style, even my psyche. I had been good at this before, but this saber augmented my skill tremendously.

"Good to see you using your time well. No one likes a lollygagging Padawan."

Brenan had managed to sneak up on me. Of course, with his current powers he could sneak whenever he wished, even in regard to me.

"This lightsaber is amazing, Brenan," I said, extinguishing the beam and turning to him.

"I'm glad it pleases you."

He held himself as strongly as usual, but there was weariness in his eyes, and spirit as well.

"It pleases me more than I can tell you," I said, "but right now what would please me most is if you would get some rest."

"I must, soon," he agreed.

He gave me a long look. It was not the sort of look he had given me before. His eyes hazed over slightly as he studied me. Then, in a low voice as if to himself he said, "Strange that someone so small should contain so much power..."

"Master...?"

His countenance focused again. "I'm going to rest now. Come to me tonight after supper, we'll tackle the next task. And you should be sure your things are packed, I know we'll be headed to Naboo very soon."

"Yes, I'll be ready," I told him. I said it calmly, but I confess my bowels knotted up with fear.

Brenan was not about to miss that. He put his hand on my arm. "We'll both be ready," he told me reassuringly.

That evening we again performed the link, and it was easier to initiate, even sweeter to experience, but left us more exhausted than the first time. My Master didn't seem to care; his eyes were afire once more at the success we achieved. "Their minds are open to me, and they don't even know I'm there," he told me. He had extracted much of the plan but wouldn't share it with me, which I didn't mind. He was determined to go at once to Yoda with his discoveries, but he could barely stand.

"Brenan, Master, can't it wait until morning?"

He made a valiant effort to appear capable of the task, but his spirit came to me as glowing low, like a dying fire. He didn't try to rise from his chair, but said with a weak smile, "Such an upstart Padawan."

"Perhaps, but I fear you won't even be capable of travel tomorrow unless you sleep at once."

He nodded, capitulating. He barely had the strength to drop himself in his bed, so I drew the blanket over him as he had done for me earlier. He didn't open his eyes; he was already unconscious.

How easy it would be for them to kill him now, I thought, if they knew who he was. Eventually they would know, and all of this would become much more terrible. Would we even sleep safely the next night? Who knew?

I sat down on the floor next to the bed, resting my hand on the hilt of my lightsaber, and meditated upon my guardianship of this man. Yes, I was afraid of what was to come, but I didn't want that fear to prevent me from keeping him safe. I had been taught how to deal with fear, but never in the context of facing genuine danger. But I applied what I knew, I sought the Force in its serene vastness and indeed it reassured me that we were stronger than I felt. After a time I was certain enough of that to rise, touch my sleeping Master's hand, and go wearily to my room for the night.

* * *

It was on the transport to Naboo that I finally learned of the plan that had been made for our infiltration of the Sith compound. Brenan and I had been given a private cabin on an official Council transport so that he could prepare me for the mission.

We sat in two facing chairs at the window, and with the cabin lights dim, the passing stars cast a pale illumination over my Master's face. He regarded me with calm eyes. "First, you need to know about our adversaries. Our spying yesterday gleaned much information in that regard, we knew practically nothing before except the identity of Darth Maul, the previous Apprentice who was killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"What did you discover?" I leaned forward, eager to start acquiring some knowledge--and therefore ammunition--against our foe.

"The Sith Lord calls himself Darth Sidious. The one thing he hides too well is his real identity--that I still can't tell you. But he has indeed found himself a new Apprentice, or rather, Darth Lyrus found him and presented himself for consideration."

"And won his favor."

"Yes, easily," nodded Brenan. "Lyrus is remarkably gifted. Unique. It's a tragedy he's not on our side, but there's little hope of that. His ego rules him. In fact, it is his greatest flaw; were it not for that, I believe he could easily supplant his Master."

"His powers are that great?"

"His powers begin with very human ones. He is completely charming, able to present himself in any persona according to the situation. A winning personality in the literal sense: he wins over the trust and sympathy of others with remarkable ease. But his unique skill lies in a strange gift: he is able to suppress people's wills. I don't believe he actually destroys them, but he weakens them into total dormancy. Stripped of their wills, the Jedi are left powerless to fight the influence of the Dark Side as Lyrus channels it."

"Incredible. It's hard to believe that's possible, especially with Jedi. Especially with Jedi Knights!"

"Which is why their usual targets have been Padawans. The Knights that have been taken have not been our most accomplished. Not to speak ill of a friend, but Puer Xis was given more to ale and games than was always fitting. Duty came first, of course...but his commitment was not the strongest at all times. Nevertheless, Jedi of any kind are well trained and able to be used for the Sith Lord's purposes."

"Which are what, exactly?"

"Sidious has enough men and women in thrall now to begin sending them out on missions, attacking individual Jedi or small groups and killing them--or better yet, capturing them to be will-suppressed as well. The advantage they will have in such conflicts will be our unwillingness to kill our own people, regardless of who they fight for. So the Sith Lord depletes our ranks while filling his own, till eventually the balance of power turns."

I sat back and pondered this scenario critically, rather than emotionally. "The weakness of their plan is that it appears destroying the head will release the body," I told Brenan.

He nodded. "Very astute, my Padawan. And even the head is divided against itself: their loyalty to each other goes no deeper than to exploit the other's usefulness. If Lord Sidious could do without Lyrus, he would certainly dispose of him--his ambitions are too threatening. And if the Apprentice were spiritually disciplined enough to execute the plan, he would do it without Sidious."

"Nevertheless, it is quite a powerful body that protects the head. How do we propose to get past it, especially when we don't want to kill it?"

My hands were resting on the table, fingers laced. Brenan put his right hand over them and said, "We will introduce a cancer."

"A cancer?"

"A part of the body itself that is mutinous."

I needed to hear no more. "You mean me."

Brenan looked into my eyes and I could feel he was monitoring my reaction. "Yes. I have already put the suggestion into Darth Lyrus's mind that he seek you out. As I said, his ego is his weakness. We made sure he is aware that the famous Auri-Owan and his new Padawan are coming to Naboo. To steal your loyalty from me would be quite a trophy. If he hadn't thought of it himself, I made sure that he did."

I huffed. "Stealing loyalty by such means is cowardly. I can't see what pride he could take in it."

"Nevertheless he is the sort who will, and you must convince him he has been successful."

I eyed Brenan with concern. "Am I to let him be successful?"

"No, I will need you to remain quite on my side, Aeli. From within their compound, you will show me how I can gain entrance, where the weaknesses are. With your help I'll be able to determine how to gain access to the head while preserving the body. When the time is right, I'll come to you and the deed will be done."

I nodded, silently. I knew better than to evaluate the possible chances of this scheme; logic was irrelevant where the Force was involved. I put such considerations out of my mind.

Brenan leaned back again. "All right, now for Darth Lyrus's technique. He first approaches his victim under the pretext that he is a great admirer of the Jedi; then as the acquaintance progresses he reveals his supposed history. He claims to have proper blood to become a Jedi, but that his family refused to let him be considered. He says his father was so violently opposed to the idea that he swore to kill his son if he made any attempt to join the Jedi order."

"Not too believable," I commented.

"Coming from Lyrus, anything can be believable. Be sure not to underestimate him."

I nodded silently.

Brenan went on, "That particular lie is designed to persuade the Jedi he should swear he will keep Lyrus's secret. So now he has gained his victim's sympathy and confidentiality. He wins a little more trust, a little more allegiance. Then he proposes to meet privately with the Jedi for a demonstration of his 'raw abilities,' purportedly to get advice on whether he should consider defying his father. It is during this psychic exercise that the unsuspecting Jedi is conquered."

As Brenan spoke, I pictured myself in the victim's place, already imagining how this step of the plan might play out. "But if I'm only faking...are you sure he won't be able to tell?"

"He won't be able to tell."

There was clearly more to it than that, but I could be patient until my Master chose to reveal the details. "And then?" I asked.

"Once the victim is claimed, he or she is obviously completely cooperative. Some stealthy means is devised in each case to spirit the person away, and they end up at the Siths' quarters."

"And do you know now exactly where that is?"

"Mace Windu happens to be very familiar with the shadier districts of Theed. I gave him enough description that he identified the place as an old rooming house--more recently a brothel--that used to be quite well known by the local authorities. It was bought a couple of years ago by owners no one seems to know much about. Mace contacted some of our people in Theed and there's been nothing suspicious associated with the building...in fact, it was assumed to be vacant."

"With all that activity, someone would have noticed people going in and out..."

"People may well have noticed, and then...forgot."

"Of course!" I said. "If this Lyrus is so good at suggestion."

"Exactly."

For a minute or two, I reviewed all Brenan had told me. Then I concluded, "So it will be us...pursuing two men with 50 ruthless Jedi bodyguards..."

To my surprise, my Master gave me his most brilliant grin. "I like the odds," he said.

That smile had always been irresistible. Even now that he carried himself with the dignity of a Jedi Master, Brenan still possessed his cocky sense of humor. I grinned back.

"For now, one thing at a time," he told me. "We must get you into Darth Lyrus's hands without letting him into your head. There's not much of a way to prepare, just rest and meditate."

I nodded calmly. I was strangely unafraid.

"I have a good idea how we can do this," said my Master, all earnestness now. "When the time comes, you will simply have to trust me."

I returned his steady gaze. "I intend to," I said.

* * *

We took our lodging at an inn in Theed that was in a reputable neighborhood but within walking distance of the Sith headquarters. That first night we did our link and Brenan learned Darth Lyrus's specific activities for the next day. I would be able to run into him "by accident" easily. It would be my task to make sure he knew where we were staying, to facilitate a future meeting.

In his mind Brenan showed me what our enemy looked like. I don't know what I expected, but I was admittedly taken aback by Lyrus's appearance. Not only was he handsome, but in an almost boyish, innocent-looking way. He had raven black hair, and dark eyes which held a childlike beauty. He was tall and slender, unimposing in physique. If I had met him unprepared, I would have liked him on sight.

And so, as it turned out, I did.

I met Lyrus in the marketplace the next morning. He had been occupied with exchanging money for information from a spy, some plans for the whereabouts of Jedi forces over the next weeks. I made sure I was along his return route, conspicuously wearing my Padawan browns. He noticed me right away and followed me for a few minutes before pretending to collide with me as I turned a corner.

"Oh pardon me, good Jedi!" he said graciously, steadying me with a light grip on both my shoulders. "Are you all right?"

I straightened myself. "All in one piece, sir--no problem."

"A Padawan," he said, beaming at me. "Are you pledged long, if I may ask?"

"Not long at all. I'm quite green, but hopefully the Force, and my good Master, will make something useful of me."

"Typical Jedi modesty," said Lyrus.

It was difficult indeed to believe this fellow was the Sith Apprentice. He had a cheerful, open face, an utterly disarming smile. These he turned on me now in full force and I found myself wondering if I had the right man.

"I'm Lyrus Mosté, humble citizen of Theed," he said with a slight bow. "And you are?"

"Aelida Camil, late of Coruscant of course. Please, call me Aeli."

"Ah, the Jedi Temple. I have always wanted to see it, with all my heart. But say...after that insulting collision, could I make it up to you with a refreshment? There's a shop just up the street that has fresh colbia juice."

"Oh, Lyrus, you don't need to--"

"My motives are purely selfish. I'd love to hear about some of your experiences at the Temple, I'm always trying to learn more about the Jedi."

He regarded me with raised eyebrows, a look of such hope and eagerness that I sincerely wanted to talk to him. So far playing my role had been quite easy. And Lyrus certainly had his down to a T.

Just for safety's sake, I reached out inwardly to Brenan, who was at that moment back in his room at the inn. He replied wordlessly with vigilant reassurance.

Lyrus and I sat at an outside table and had cups of colbia juice, which he explained was a current craze in Theed. From such small talk we proceeded to a long conversation of my experiences as a trainee. Lyrus was careful: he didn't probe too deeply into matters which a Jedi would hesitate to discuss; he conveyed great interest and enthusiasm without seeming fanatical. As for me, I appeared open and at my ease and let him know I was enjoying the conversation. And to be truthful, I was. He was funny, charming, attentive. And if he offered no other positive qualities, there was the plain fact that he was positively angelic to look at. I couldn't help but wish circumstances were different, and he was simply what he pretended to be. All in all, it was a curious experience, reacting to Lyrus and observing these reactions with such care. I had to be wary, and yet act naturally.

Then the conversation turned to the subject of my new Master.

"The Auri-Owan?" Lyrus asked, awe-struck.

I nodded with a modest smile.

"Is he as great with a lightsaber as they say?"

"He is the best."

Lyrus sat back, shaking his head and smiling. "What I wouldn't give for a lesson..." he said absently, then caught himself and looked a little stricken.

I knew where he was going with this, and played along. "Oh, don't be embarrassed. If I hadn't been able to become a Jedi, I know I would still dream of being one."

He looked at me with a dozen emotions running over his face. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it. He looked miserable, and I was amazed to feel sympathy in response. Then at last he spoke: "Aeli? I know we've just met, but I feel like I can trust you."

"Of course you can, as a friend as well as a Jedi."

"There's something I wish I could tell you, but...I just can't. Maybe sometime, but--"

I leaned across the table and touched his shoulder. "If and when you're ready, say the word, Lyrus."

"You say that as if you'll see me again." He brightened. "Will you see me again?"

"Master Auri-Owan is assigned here for at least two weeks, maybe longer. Of course I'll see you again."

We made plans to meet for supper at the inn the next night.

When Lyrus and I said our goodbyes, I returned at a leisurely pace to the inn, and the room of my Master.

"He's quite a man," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Sensing your reactions to him was interesting, to say the least," commented Brenan with a slight smile.

I didn't find this too amusing. "It's just disturbing thinking what a good...good man he would make, if he could be turned back from the Dark Side."

Brenan regarded me pensively for a moment. "Sensing Lyrus's reactions was even more interesting," he told me. "Without you here I couldn't get the clarity, but I can tell you he's quite agitated. I don't imagine that came across."

"Not in the least. It's frightening what a good actor he is. Or is he really affecting me psychically?"

"He isn't doing much of that yet, beyond just a weak suggestion that you feel an affinity for him, but believe it or not, I'm not letting that get through." Brenan had to smile at this.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked him pertly, and was quick to add, "With all due respect, Master Brenan."

He laughed. "I'm enjoying it now because I know it will become very unpleasant very soon. It's all right, we don't want you to hate or fear him now. He is not particularly precogniscent, but he might pick up on that. Believe me, soon enough it will take all your Jedi discipline for you to master your hate and fear of this Lyrus."

We decided it might be a good idea for Brenan to meet Lyrus face to face at dinner the following night, and I got to use my Jedi discipline to master my nervousness. Lyrus and I had taken a table and were awaiting our food when Brenan stopped by, ostensibly on his way to a meeting. Lyrus seemed overwhelmed, his typical charm overcome by awe. He shook hands warmly with my Master and exchanged some nervous comments of admiration before Brenan excused himself graciously.

Lyrus resumed his seat. "I feel so privileged. I can't imagine what it's like to be Padawan to such a man."

"He is a great man, but his demeanor is anything but off-putting. He's always made me feel very comfortable."

"But it must be hard for you to contain your admiration. And the Jedi believe too much emotion can interfere with discipline, do they not?"

It unnerved me a little that he had come to this point so quickly, but I continued to play it calm. "I admit, there are times he amazes me so much...it is hard not to be a bit awe-struck."

Lyrus regarded me with a smile. "I think you're fonder of him than you admit, friend Aeli," he laughed.

I suddenly had a thought that almost succeeded in shattering my façade. No doubt this was the very man who had imposed upon me the lascivious dreams I had had of Brenan. And yet, he didn't know it was the Golden Padawan who sat before him.

Be careful, warned Brenan in my head. I knew my face had already revealed some disturbance, so I had better account for it quickly.

"I'm a Jedi and must be honest with you, Lyrus," I said. "I sometimes do feel a greater affection for Master Auri-Owan than a well-disciplined Padawan should. But as you have seen, he is unique. I try not to be too hard on myself."

"At least he needn't fear any unfaithfulness from you," said Lyrus.

That was the first time I saw through him.

It was not in his tone of voice, or his demeanor. I saw it only in his eyes. Up till then they had struck me only as deep and innocent and beautiful, but for an instant I saw a coldness in them that was unmistakable. For the moment I did not let this ruffle me--I had a job to do.

"Never. There could be nothing more unthinkable for me than turning from my Master. I know every Padawan says that, but Lyrus, I think you can see how much I mean when I say the words. It's a foolish thing to try to turn a Padawan from his Master, and in my case, beyond foolish."

"Of course. He is, as you say, unique."

The coldness got still colder, then Lyrus seemed to catch himself. His eyes warmed almost too much.

The rest of the conversation went as we had expected. In hushed tones Lyrus told me his "story," I vowed secrecy, he feigned great confusion as to what to do next, and I urged him to look further into whether there were any way for him to pursue being a Jedi. He expressed agitation at talking more about it, I suggested we could talk privately the next evening in my room, and he agreed.

We said goodnight with much affection--Lyrus embraced me fervently. As he withdrew, his hair brushed my cheek lightly. He looked long into my eyes and again I regretted that he could not be turned back to good. It was a natural thought, considering I felt such a growing fondness...

...And then I realized I did genuinely feel such a fondness, and it was all I could do to keep my composure until I had returned to Brenan's room.

Of course he knew I was coming, and met me in the open doorway. He shut and locked the door behind me. I simply looked at him for the first moment.

"Yes, that was not quite so easy," he said.

"I see what he's doing, then I fail to see it. How hard is he working to influence me?"

"Hard enough, but it could be much harder. That we will see tomorrow night."

"But Brenan, this time I saw a little of the real Lyrus peek through."

"I know. You have managed nicely to fan the flames. He hates me more than ever now." He said this with that twinkle with which he always teased me.

But I could not be so lighthearted. "I thought I was supposed to...work on his desire to take me."

Brenan put his hand on my shoulder. "Aeli, you did just what you were supposed to. It seems I'll never be cured of my enjoyment of goading you."

"You truly don't seem to mind that the Sith Apprentice loathes you to the point of wanting to turn your Padawan to the Dark Side and killing you as soon as possible." I said this not with bitterness, but rather sincere admiration for his serenity.

"I mind it very much, which is why I'm so inclined tonight to be poke fun. Of course you're right, there are a few matters we should discuss to prepare you, but there will be time enough for that tomorrow during the day. Tonight the best thing we could do might be to enjoy each other's company. So, are you tired?"

"Physically, not in the least. Mentally, quite."

"I promised to coach you a little in hand fighting. We've the time now, if you want to."

At first I looked at him like he was crazy. But in the next moment the idea appealed very much.

And so we spent a good two hours, right there in his room, working on hand fighting moves. Fortunately we were right above the pub so no one could hear the noise we made occasionally falling to the floor and crashing into furniture.

I found that competing with him in such a context was quite wonderful. When we were cooperating--such as when he showed me a new technique--of course it was agreeable. But when we actually fought, it was even more fun. When he bested me, I found great enjoyment in watching him try to conceal his natural male competitiveness in Jedi modesty and grace. If I pulled off a move, I got to be a little smug and watch his pleasure at my success. Either way it was delightful. And in the process, I actually learned a great deal.

Of course that had not been my Master's only objective. For one thing, by the time we were done I was exhausted and quite ready for a sound sleep. And his primary goal had also been achieved...

Sitting on the floor, panting, I looked up at him. "You know I'm even fonder of you now," I told him.

Brenan took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "That was the general idea. Tomorrow at this time you will need to be as fond of me as possible."

Warmed by the activity, he gave off that wonderful, comforting scent of his. Even when he was sweaty, like now, I loved that smell. "If I weren't the Golden Padawan," I told him, "you would have a lot of work to do with me to rid me of this so-called Gift."

Brenan embraced me, damp and warm. "Keep the Gift. Now sleep well, and don't be trying to talk to me when we're in bed." He released me. I nodded obediently and took my leave.

On the eve of who knew what horrors, I retired with my heart full of mirth and contentment. I nestled into the bed and gave a great sigh of relaxation. I could hear the murmur of voices in the pub below. Outside the window a street lamp burned warmly.

"Brenan?" I ventured.

I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself. Smiling.

"Thank you," I said.

Tomorrow night we will sleep just this close. Remember that.

"Yes, Master...I'll remember it."

* * *

The next morning we breakfasted together and then took to Brenan's room to make the link one last time. My Master wanted to make clear contact with the Sith once more to be certain their plans were the same and they had no suspicions of us.

"I wonder if we could do this if we were physically apart," I mused, placing my hands on the table.

"Maybe we could learn to, but in any case I wouldn't want to take that much of your energy and attention while you're with the Sith. Besides, I'll see and hear well enough via your eyes and ears."

I nodded agreement. He placed his hands over mine. I looked down at them and felt residual affection from the night before rise up in me. "I love your hands," I said very softly, before I had a chance to hold back the words. I looked up to meet his eyes, feeling suddenly very shy. He looked back for a long moment and I felt a wave of silent acceptance, approval of a kind. Then: You know it's all right.

"Yes, Master."

Out loud: "We'll speak of this when we're finished."

I nodded and pressed my fingertips to his wrists. I was glad to go in, I wanted to. In an instant I was drifting in the flow of stars, rushing, whirling. How wondrous his body seemed to me just then, possessing a physical strength I could never achieve, the powerful limbs, the great chest and broad shoulders, the heart and lungs so marvelously efficient it was like poetry. All these I spread through, spread my light and heat, and through his mind I poured clarity and vigor. I saturated him quickly but was not nearly spent, I felt too much love for him that day to even begin to be taxed. I sought some corner of him I might have missed, I traveled to every edge, and then...

...and then beyond the edge...

...from the stars in his blood to the stars in the heavens.

Oh gods, what a wondrous thing was this! I had found my way across the border of Brenan's spirit to the rest of the Force. I turned and crossed back to make sure I could, and discovered there really was no border, it was all one vast field of stars.

In that one experience I came to understand more about the beliefs of the Jedi than all I had been taught before.

I understood then what made Brenan so marvelous: it was simply that the Force could be so easily perceived through him. The connection was so smooth and perfect. I circled him close, then returned, full of joy and amazement. His blood was hot now, like a lovely steaming bath, and I drifted and spread through him, feeling a happy languor. Brenan, my Master, I love you so, I always will love you, this much and even more.

I made another circle, like flying, leaving a trail of gold behind me in his dark blood, and then he lifted his hands.

I opened my eyes. Brenan's head was already down on the table. I leaned forward and put my hands on his head, which was damp and feverish. I nearly swooned then and had to put my own head down, but I kept my hands in his hair as I waited to regain myself. I could hear him breathing fast and hard.

Aeli, what did you do this time?

He was too weak to speak aloud. I responded: When our strength returns I will show you.

Your spirit is very weak. I can hardly hear you.

I felt him stir under my hands so I lifted my head as well. I saw how he looked and could imagine my own condition. Aeli, we'll pass out soon...better you should be in bed when it happens. He struggled to stand and helped me to make the few steps to the bed.

You too, Master.

He realized the wisdom of this surpassed all concerns over propriety. He fell down next to me but I felt no more, I was unconscious at once.

I awoke some time later, not yet recovered but shivering cold from the sweat of my body drying off. I managed to sit up and reach the blanket, and when I pulled it over me I realized Brenan was there. I covered my Master as well. Once we were tucked in, I could begin to feel his body heat collecting under the blanket and soaking into me. My trembling subsided. He was breathing slowly and very deeply. His ivory skin seemed even paler, but there was a slight flush of pink at his cheeks which hinted his vitality would soon return.

He had a small scar under one eye which beckoned to my hand. I reached over and lightly traced over it with my fingertip. I wanted to do more, I wanted to touch his nose, his cheek, but I pulled back my hand. The Golden Padawan's Gift was one thing, but I still had to exercise some restraint.

Brenan gave a little shudder and I realized he was trembling. One of his hands lay on the bedclothes between us; I felt it and it was stone cold.

May I be forgiven for this, I thought, I can't do anything else. And I moved as close to him as I could. I lifted his limp arm and crawled under it, I draped my own arm over him and up his back, I tucked my head under his chin. He was dead to the world and made no response, but after a couple of minutes he stopped trembling.

In a few hours I would be in the gravest danger I had ever known, but at that moment it didn't matter to me. I was almost beyond emotion, the wonder of this was so great. Funny, I mused; I have been to every corner of his spirit but nothing could be like this, falling asleep with him warming in my arms, his heartbeat against my breast and his fragrance everywhere, in every breath I drew.

And then I slept, a black and profound sleep.

I was awakened by the soft brushing of his beard against my forehead. "My Padawan," he murmured, "look where we've found you."

He wasn't angry. In fact, I sensed a tranquil warmth. "You felt so cold, Master." I tipped my head to look up at him, but I didn't draw away just yet.

He smiled puckishly. "I thank you for your concern for me."

I tried to think of some witty retort for this, I truly wanted to say something of that sort. But then I was overwhelmed by his nearness and instead the words I uttered were, "Forgive me, Master, I find it hard to leave."

His face grew suddenly grave. "I remember now what happened. It was incredible this time...the things I saw, the depth I could achieve in their minds. I learned much that will help us. Tremendous things. Aeli, what did you do?"

"It's beyond words," I told him. I found his hand and lifted it to my cheek. "I'll show you," I said, pressing his hand close.

I replayed my recollection of the linking. I heard Brenan gasp when I broke out to the Force. When I had showed him everything I opened my eyes to read his. He was shaking his head in abject amazement. Finally he said, "Do you know you're a miracle?"

I laughed but he was completely serious. "Am I, Master?" I asked gravely.

"Yes." He tried then to sit up a little but collapsed back onto the bed. "Oh, this one is certainly hard to recover from."

"How long have we slept?"

"Only about two hours. It's barely noon. You seem stronger, though."

"I think I'm well. It's not for lack of energy that I want to stay here. But I am your Padawan, let me get up and you rest awhile yet. I could get us some lunch."

"A Jedi Master always...but in this case, I'll take you up on that."

I went down to the inn and ordered some small lunches of fruit, cheese and bread. It took a little while to prepare, but when I returned to Brenan's room he was still sleeping. I wanted most to kneel beside the bed and watch him, but instead I sat in one of the chairs and meditated. I found the flow of the Force so easily now, now that I had seen its face so clearly and intensely. I let it take me and found deep serenity, and there I stayed until I heard my Master stirring.

We ate eagerly, our bodies needing to restore fuel after our intense exercise. And then it was time to prepare for the task ahead.

Brenan cleared the plates from our little table and resumed his seat across from me. "I told you we would speak of this later. Today, my Padawan, you do well to love me. Have no regret about that."

"You said I'll need it."

"You'll shortly understand why. Now tonight, you must focus all your discipline not to fear Lyrus or show any apprehension of what he's going to do. You are curious, intrigued, but you have no reason not to trust him."

"I think I can do that."

"I have planted in his mind a strong predisposition to believe you trust him and suspect nothing. So it should go well."

"It's too bad you can't plant in his mind a strong predisposition to just surrender to us," I said.

"Yes...well, unfortunately, I don't have the power to convince the Sith to do anything they are strongly opposed to. In certain instances, in fact, we'll have to depend upon Darth Sidious's authority over Lyrus, since I could only prevail over the former in getting what I want."

Brenan looked troubled over this and I was about to question what specifically he meant, but I picked up that he wished to say no more about it. Instead I asked him, "One thing concerns me though...how exactly should I act to convince him my will has been taken? And the greater question: how do I keep from letting it happen?"

"That part will be easy for you. You won't have to do anything."

"Master?"

"Your will is going to be taken. I will take it."

I stared at him, speechless.

"I will seen to it that Lyrus will believe he has done it. But in fact it will be me."

"Can you do that?"

"Not the way Lyrus does. He saps all the strength from the will until it shrivels to nearly nothing. Like taking the air from a balloon. That's not what I'll do, I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Then how--?

"I'll supplant your will with my own. Then I'll be able to direct Lyrus's commands to you as if he were doing it himself. It will convince him he has you. But I won't allow you to harm yourself or anyone else, and when the time is right, I'll return you to yourself."

"You have a frightening amount of power, Master Brenan." I shook my head.

He reached over to take my hand. "No, I don't. I couldn't do this with anyone but you. You have to permit it."

I pondered this a moment. "I have to surrender," I said.

"Exactly."

"This is why I need to love you, and trust you, so much today."

"Yes."

My mind could not quite grasp all the ramifications of what we were discussing. But there were some things about it I would simply have to do without understanding for now. Finally I said, "We're the Golden Pair, Brenan."

"That we are." He squeezed my hand and released it.

The rest of the afternoon we talked through everything, Brenan told me a great deal of what he had learned during the link: the layout of the Sith lair, the state the captives were in, the defenses to the building. In addition to the poisoned Jedi, the Sith Lord and his Apprentice were well defended by an array of battle droids. Meanwhile, time was of the essence; I was the last Jedi they planned to take before they commenced sending envoys to ambush our people.

It was an exhausting conversation but I finally felt fully prepared. I didn't feel like eating but Brenan said it might be awhile before I was fed again, so he took me out for dinner. There was a pub a half mile away that was renowned for shaak stew and their own colbia wine. Once the meal was in front of me I found myself hungry after all, and the wine settled my nerves. My meditation of the afternoon had helped immensely, but I was still apprehensive. Brenan told me stories all during dinner, and by the time we returned to the inn, I was as ready as I could have been.

When Brenan took leave of me in my room, he said little. He just put his arms around me for a long moment and said, "Goodnight. I'm not leaving you."

I gave him a smile. "I think tonight you will, if anything, do the opposite."

"Hold that thought," he said, returning the smile. Nevertheless, he couldn't conceal his anxiety for me. Then he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

I sat on my bed, focusing, and after a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Aeli? It's Lyrus."

"Coming," I called. I rose and opened the door resolutely.

My foe greeted me with a broad smile. "Aeli! I've been so anxious to see you. How are you?"

I let him in. "Good, I'm good. My Master's mission here is going well, I think I've been a little help."

"I'm pleased to hear it." Lyrus sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm just grateful you've had the time to spend with me. It's helped a great deal just having someone to discuss this with."

I took a seat on the bed as well. "So you told me you have...certain abilities which made you suspect you had Jedi blood?"

"That's right. Even when I was little, sometimes strange things happened. I confess I do practice a little, even though if Father knew--well, I can't help it."

"I understand, Lyrus." I reached over and touched his arm. "But if you truly do have Jedi blood, and you feel the calling this strongly...well, you know my opinion on that."

Lyrus regarded me solemnly. "After we do this, after I show you what I can do, if you think there's a good chance, then I'll go to the Temple to be tested."

"Good. All right. Now what exactly are we going to do?"

"My best talent seems to be telepathy. Sometimes I can read people's minds, and sometimes I know I've put my thoughts in their heads as well...occasionally not at the most opportune time, I might add." He chuckled. "But at any rate, it does work, more often than not. Especially if the other person is open and accepting of me."

I smiled at him. "That would be me, then."

I wouldn't be able to claim that this excellent performance on my part was due to good acting skills. In fact, from the moment Lyrus entered the room I was flooded with alarming affection for him. He was dressed in black and dark gray, an informal suit in the Naboo style, which flattered his coloring. Everything about him seemed more beautiful than any time before: his hair, his eyes, his smile, his voice. I knew Brenan was still protecting me from the full force of Lyrus's suggestive powers, but be that as it may, I was in the grip of his charms. I found it almost impossible to believe this man wished me ill. It seemed so much more realistic that he was slightly infatuated with me and only wanted to spend time in my company because of it.

"All right," said Lyrus. "I'll do my best. Here, just take my hand, look me in the eyes, it will help me concentrate. I'll try to speak to you..."

I did as he asked, taking hold of his slender, cool hand, and looking at him calmly. In the back of my mind I knew the moment had arrived when everything I had feared would begin, but I found myself instead preoccupied by Lyrus's eyes. They were such a remarkable liquid brown, with perfect irises like jewels--it was a delight just to stare into them.

Then all the strength left my body and I fell back onto the bed.

Lyrus bent over me and smiled. It was not at all the same smile. "It's basically paralysis, Aeli. You'll find you can't move even your fingers."

I knew at this stage it was acceptable for me to show fear, and that was a good thing. The sudden shock of the paralysis was terrifying.

Lyrus lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. "Don't worry, love, I won't leave you like this. It just makes the next step easier. After that, I believe you'll just start enjoying yourself." His hand seized my chin and clamped it so hard it hurt. With his other hand Lyrus grasped my forehead. "I do have talents, as you will see now. It will only feel for a moment like you are dying..."

He was right. It was not a feeling of physical death, but something else...like my very soul was shutting down. Like the stars I had seen spreading from inside Brenan to the far corners of the universe were all dimming and going out at alarming speed. If I had been able to scream, I would have.

But then all at once I felt I was recovering a little...the death-like feeling was fought back.

Aeli...

It was Brenan.

In a little while I will make you forget we had this conversation, along with several other things-- forgive me, but if you remembered it might bring suspicion. It must seem as genuine as possible to Lyrus. Aeli...you have to yield to me now.

I sensed his urgency. I had to obey him at once. I tried to release my will to him but it was surprisingly difficult. It was like surrendering the will to live, it was completely against nature.

Just a little more, and I can force the rest. I'm almost strong enough now.

The way I did it was peculiar even to me: I pictured us in a lightsaber battle, our beams in a deadlock. I could see by the look on Brenan's face that he wanted to take my life. I didn't know why. But I looked deep in his eyes and my loyalty rose in me like a tower of strength. I dropped my saber and waited gladly for death.

I was caught in a wave of dizzying disorientation. The charade begins, the charade begins, I thought, and then...

...I ceased to care.

So this was what it was like, having no will. Desiring nothing, one also feared nothing, hoped for nothing. It was painless.

The paralysis abruptly went away, but it made no difference. I had no motivation to move.

Lyrus feigned sympathy and said, "Poor little Padawan, I won't leave you empty like this. No, Aeli, you will be quite full--full and sated and happy. "

He shifted his hands slightly and I knew he was going to come into me. The knowledge moved me not in the slightest. I simply watched his face and waited.

Will rushed back into me, and only then did I realize how horrible it had been the moment before. Now I was alive again. I knew Lyrus wanted me to sit up, and so I did.

Lyrus stared at me, smiling. "All kinds of desires will be yours now, Aeli. And with them, all kinds of emotions. Some bad, I'm sorry to say...you will feel sorrow and terror. But others very good--rage...hunger...and lust. Let's take right now, for example. What do you most want to do right now?"

I wanted to kiss him. It was like a horrible itch, it was like thirst, tormenting. I had to do it, before I died of the desire. I reached for him, and he held me off for a moment.

"You'll find me a good Master, my little Padawan. I won't deny you something you obviously want so badly."

He let me kiss him. I took no pleasure in it except to realize that my entire soul was flooded with desire to please him. The thought that he might enjoy the kiss filled me with desperate hope for the reward of his approval. But I also knew he was hard to please...it was far more likely I would fail somehow.

Lyrus drew away. "A nice betrayal, we are off to a good start."

This praise soothed my fear. I hoped he would give me another command quickly, that I might obey him again.

"But what of your former Master, Auri-Owan? Are you so quick to forget such a great man, so...'unique,' I believe you called him?"

I had utterly forgotten about Brenan until Lyrus mentioned him. I remembered then what Brenan had told me, that it would be his will taking me over, not Lyrus's. It seemed he had failed. I hoped he had failed.

Lyrus stood up, looked down at me. "Renounce the bastard."

I rose to my feet and looked at him earnestly. "I renounce him, my lord--I want no other Master than you! You believe me?"

Lyrus took me in his arms and stroked my back. He was pleased again, I glowed with it. He looked down into my face and said, "You are mine now. Oh...let me correct myself...mine and Lord Sidious's, of course. But I think we both know you want only to be mine."

I nodded vigorously. "Let me prove it to you."

"So you shall, soon enough. The unique and wonderful Auri-Owan will no doubt try to come after you. He won't find you, but if he could, all the better. I can think of no better tribute you can pay me than to kill him."

"I could kill him now, Master!" I was already imagining the look of pleasure on Lyrus's face if I were to do something so important for him.

He laughed, and it was a harsh laugh that made me fear again that he might become angry, cast me aside. "I wish I could allow you the privilege, love, but it might cause a scene. For now we simply need to take you home as quietly as possible. My Master Sidious will be very glad to see you. But where is your lightsaber? You'll be needing that."

I found my saber and hooked it to my belt. Lyrus took my key, beckoned me out the door, and locked the room behind us. We took the back exit, and no one saw us. If anyone had, I was certain Lyrus would have made them forget instantly what they had seen. We avoided the main street and took some smaller side roads, at a regular pace that would draw no special attention. I took no note of our route; I was far more concerned at discerning Lyrus's mood. I had no reason to think I had done anything to offend him, but I was so fearful of his displeasure that the possibility of it loomed large each minute.

Sometime after we had crossed into a more disreputable district, Lyrus made me stop in an alley. He checked to see if anyone was in view, then pulled me into a doorway. In a moment the door was unlocked and he pushed me inside. I found myself in a large but decrepit kitchen, dark and deserted except for a pair of battle droids flanking the door. These ignored us.

"First I must deliver you to our Master," Lyrus told me irritably. I had very mixed emotions toward this Lord Sidious. I knew I had to obey him, but the thought of doing so was not pleasant, as was doing the bidding of Lyrus.

We ascended some stairs and walked up a hallway to the last door. "It's Lyrus, my Lord," said my new Master, knocking.

"Enter," said a low voice from within.

Lyrus motioned for me to go first, but I knew he was not happy. I hesitated, and he gave me a shove, hissing, "Go!"

I stumbled forward, horribly chagrined. I looked around and found the room to be a large, formal suite, no doubt the best in this building which appeared to be a fallen-down hotel. It was appointed sparsely but with slightly better furnishings than the structure itself warranted. A figure in simple hooded gray robes sat at a table which was covered with charts and the typical equipment used for military planning.

"Lyrus," said Darth Sidious, "I should never have given you the extra day to obtain this Jedi. It's a day we could have well spent in some other capacity, we have only tomorrow now. I would delay this whole thing if it wasn't imperative I return to Coruscant when the Senate reconvenes." His face was shadowed by his hood, but I could tell he was studying me. "This wisp was so important to capture?"

"Since she is--was--Padawan to Auri-Owan, I guarantee you she's among the best in the galaxy."

"Well, you make it your business to know. As usual I suspect you had your own agenda, however."

"No agenda but your own, my Lord." Lyrus gave a solemn bow.

"Of course," said Sidious with audible sarcasm. "See to your compliance, Lyrus, and I will have no objections." He seemed to study my Master's face a moment, although his face was largely hidden by his hood. "And leave this one alone. Spare her your lascivious interests."

"My Lord?"

"I have let you have your way with the other females who interested you, but that's enough. Restoring this old brothel is not what our work is about."

I held my tongue during this exchange, but I felt dismay and bitterness toward Lord Sidious. If Lyrus was permitted the others, why not me?

Sidious spoke again. "Show her around, get her settled in to her quarters. Tomorrow you and I have too much to do; let Xis work with her."

"Yes, Master," said Lyrus. He grabbed my elbow, bowed, and pulled me out of the room.

What followed was a cursory tour of the premises. Lyrus was in a sour mood that made me feel like I was bleeding inside. He showed me the various floors where the other Jedi were housed, every room guarded by a battle droid, and each one filled to capacity with men and women who looked at me either blankly or with tormented eyes. Over and over I saw the same reaction when they saw Lyrus: first a look of alertness and hope, and then when he took no particular interest, distress followed by emptiness. In spite of his ill spirits, I was thankful for the time to be the object of his attention. I didn't know what I would do when he left me alone.

That moment came far too soon. "This is your room," Lyrus told me, and pointed to one of the two beds. It was fitted with a stained pillow and a single worn blanket. The room was dimly lit, and as in all the rooms, the window was boarded over. On the second bed sat another woman, who had been lying down until we came in. She seemed typically agitated over the presence of Lyrus, but said nothing.

My Master turned to me. "Believe me, I would prefer to stay with you awhile...Sidious can be maddeningly capricious and unreasonable."

I saw absolutely no reason why Sidious's command should supercede Lyrus's. I longed to ignore it. I didn't want him to leave me, there had to be some way.

Lyrus put his hands on my shoulders and shoved me to the bed, then sat next to me. He put his face close to mine and his eyes searched me. Then he said, "Tell me what you would do for me if you could."

"Anything," I answered at once.

He reached over and seized my left breast, and squeezed it hard. Physically it hurt, but I knew he wanted to hurt me so that didn't matter. "Specifically," he said.

I wanted desperately to give the answer he sought, but I couldn't imagine what it was. My mind raced. "Let me kiss you, Master," I offered.

"Your kiss, believe it or not, is nothing much to me," he replied. Then he stood up, "This is a waste of my time. In the morning Puer Xis will work with you after you eat. Till then," and he gave me a sarcastic smile, "enjoy yourself."

He seemed to linger only long enough to observe the pain on my face. He was leaving me...it was hell. I wouldn't know what to feel, what to want, what to think about. With a slight smile Lyrus turned on his heel and swiftly left the room, pulling the door closed with a bang.

My new roommate and I looked at each other. I knew she had shared my current pain many times but I didn't expect sympathy because I knew it was not my Master's command that she give me any. We averted our eyes, she fell back on the bed, and shortly later, I did likewise. Neither one of us had the motivation to turn off the light. I had no will, but my body still functioned as all human bodies do, and after a time I gave in to fatigue and slept.

It wasn't long before I began to dream. In the dream I was sitting on a bed made of black sky strewn with stars. Someone sat down with me, and when I looked up, it was Brenan.

I burst into tears and threw myself into his arms. "Oh gods, Brenan," I sobbed, "what have I done? Forgive me, forgive me..."

He held my shuddering body gently, rubbing my back. I felt his voice: "You did nothing, nothing, do you understand, Aeli? You're just my puppet."

"I said I would kill you!" I remembered everything I had done and felt and said, and the shame was overwhelming. For a moment I actually felt I would be sick, but my Master seemed to be exuding calmness and I settled down enough so it passed. Still, I couldn't bear to look at him, and buried my face in his shoulder, feeling hot tears dampening the fabric of his shirt.

"Aeli-- " He took my face in his hands and lifted it so he could look at me. His clear blue eyes calmed me further, and I stopped sobbing. In a quiet but authoritative voice he told me, "It was me. I made you do everything. There isn't a word you said that I didn't put in your mouth myself. None of it was you--not an emotion, not a desire. You did nothing to betray me. Do you understand?"

I caught my breath. "Yes."

"Your pain hasn't been for nothing. Already I've seen enough to know what we can do."

"That's good, that's good, Master," I told him, wiping my nose on the back of my hand.

"This won't last much longer, dearest Padawan." His eyes were full of sadness and pain. "I hate seeing you suffer, I hate stripping you of all your dignity and loyalty and goodness, everything that makes you a Jedi. I hate that I can't let you remember this meeting. But even though you'll forget the dream, I think you'll awaken in slightly less pain. I hope so."

"Brenan..." I said, a new emotion budding in my heart. "I'll be willing to let you kill him, but I'd much prefer if it were me."

My Master's eyes held concern but he smiled a little. "I thought you might develop some negative feelings for Lyrus...but rage won't help you, Padawan. It will all be over tomorrow night. Tomorrow night I'll tell you everything, you'll see me with your own eyes, Aeli. But first we have other work to do."

I clung to his sleeve. "Oh Master, I miss...I miss being a Jedi."

"In one more day, I promise you'll get to be a Jedi again. Now sleep soundly for the night." He put his arm behind me and eased me down onto the bed of stars. "No more pain till morning, Aeli. I'll take back your will from you while you sleep. You won't even feel it this time."

I closed my eyes and all that was left was his voice. "I'm sorry, forgive me...but now you must forget this happened..." Then I found myself in complete blackness.

* * *

I awoke the next day in a sort of numb emptiness. My Master Lyrus, it seemed, would let long hours go by without bothering about any particular one of us Jedi; that is, we were without guidance as to what our desires should be. The whole place seemed almost to move in slow motion: We Jedi were listless as we took turns getting food from the kitchen, and the battle droids who stood guard had no reason to move at all. There was no sign of Lyrus or Sidious.

I was in my room, basically waiting, when a Jedi Knight walked in and came up to me. "Aelida Camil?" he asked, with the closest thing to urgency I had observed yet among my new companions.

"Yes," I replied.

"I am Puer Xis. Master Lyrus desires that I show you the training room and brief you for tomorrow. Follow me, and bring your lightsaber."

I knew this man's name. I recalled he was an old friend of Auri-Owan, I had heard stories about him. This knowledge was irrelevant to anything, so I made no comment about it. If he knew my past, he was not inclined to say anything either.

There were stairs leading from the kitchen to the underground level of the building. At one time this must have been quite a large storage area: the ceilings were high and most of the place was one large room. In various corners, a few Jedi worked with lightsabers and target droids, or fought each other with practice sabers.

Puer Xis spoke sternly. "It's imperative that we keep fit, and keep our skills in order. It's a matter of discipline. You are scheduled here for the next two hours. Use your time well, I will be watching you as if with Lyrus's own eyes."

And he put me in a far corner and supplied me with a target. My spirits lifted slightly. At last I had a cause, and not an unpleasant one. Puer Xis wandered off to observe the others, so I started my work. I began as always with the Three Routines, it was instinctive. But when I sought the Force as usual, it was not at all the same. I found a rippling, unsettling darkness that confused me. I was still struggling with it when I felt myself abruptly being slapped.

It was Xis. "I know what you're doing!" he cried angrily. "Our Master would be furious if he knew! The ridiculous ways of that Jedi Knight are not bothered with here. Now practice with the droid."

I felt less anguish at this than might have been expected. I had committed the act out of ignorance, I hadn't had any order from Lyrus. Still, I had been foolish not to realize that following the Routines of Auri-Owan, no matter how broadly they were accepted, would be an offense here. I was seized with fear that Xis would speak to Lyrus of what I had done, and my Master would punish me with neglect and abandonment. I began working with the target droid with all my energy, hoping somehow to redeem myself.

Later Puer Xis returned to fight me himself with practice sabers. It was clear that my Master's will was for me to perform at my finest level, and although my connection to the Force was weirdly twisted, I still found power to draw on. The Dark Side felt very different, but operated much the same. Xis found me a formidable opponent in every match.

He offered me no praise, but when we were done he left quickly and urgently, no doubt to report to Lyrus and Sidious. He told me to make myself presentable, have lunch, and wait for him in my room.

I waited quite a long time, and of course, time seemed to crawl here. When finally Xis entered the room, he motioned for my roommate to leave us and she slunk away. He sat on her bed and I sat on mine.

"Tomorrow a group of us will leave here on a mission. Darth Sidious has determined that you should participate. This is only because you are talented and even more because he sees your complete devotion to Master Lyrus. We'll take a transport to Coruscant at dawn. We'll ambush a group of Jedi in the southern continent and take as many prisoners as we can, killing the rest. For now there is little you need to know except that. And that you should take care to preserve yourself, you are valuable to Lord Sidious. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I replied.

"There is work to be done to prepare for the mission. That should occupy the rest of your day. Tonight you must rest, the day begins early and you'll be expected to be able to fight at any time, including on the transport if we should be attacked and boarded. Go to the kitchen now, the work detail is being organized there."

I did not see Lyrus all day except once, when he passed me in the hall. He did not acknowledge me. I knew I was doing my work for him, though, so I felt nothing. I was mostly relieved I hadn't earned his displeasure.

The day left me very fatigued, and I was glad to go to my room after the evening meal. Glad is too strong a word; my body was glad, but my mind was once again distressed at having no purpose given to me by my Master other than to rest. Still, that was something. I let myself fall asleep quickly.

I was awakened only a little later by the opening of the door. I turned in the bed and found Master Lyrus approaching quietly, having closed the door behind him. He sat next to me on the bed. "So, already asleep, my favorite Padawan?"

I sat up eagerly. "Master Lyrus..."

"Lord Sidious has given me the duty to visit all those going on tomorrow's mission. He seems to think there could be any doubt of your loyalty to me."

"Of course not, Master."

Lyrus caught my chin in his hand. In the dim light I could see his eyes afire with vehemence. "The day after tomorrow you will finally be able to enjoy yourself, Aeli. I think killing for me will be the most satisfying thing you've ever done."

I stared back, thinking the expression of eagerness on my face would say more than any words.

"But to be true to my duty, I ought to test your faithfulness," said Lyrus slyly.

I had been sleeping only in my shirt and leggings. He pulled the blanket off me and then tore my shirt open. My breasts were exposed to him, but I felt neither arousal nor shame. Mostly I was just glad he was finding me of use, and hopeful that he would give me some sort of desire to feel.

He stared at my breasts for awhile, and I thought he might caress me at any moment, but then he drew his hand back and slapped my right breast, hard. Tears sprung to my eyes from the pain but I made no sound.

"Excellent," said Lyrus softly.

Then I heard the voice of Darth Sidious out in the hall. "Lyrus! Where are you? Attend me, Lyrus!"

My Master cursed under his breath and shoved me back down onto the bed. "Cover yourself, woman," he hissed.

Lyrus hurried out of the room and I heard his voice and Sidious's retreat back down the hall. I pulled my shirt closed and drew the blanket back. My breast was hot and stung, I felt all over my body a nameless, unpleasant feeling, and my stomach was queasy. I did not know what I was supposed to think about any of this. So I pondered what a relief it would be to have a lightsaber in my hand and the task of killing Jedi, a simple, clear assignment that would, as Lyrus promised, give me at last a sense of meaning. Finally fatigue overwhelmed me.

I was awakened in the dead of night by a sense of overwhelming turmoil. At first I couldn't even think coherently, then the confusion began to clear. I thought I heard a voice, but when I sat up to listen, the entire building seemed still.

Aeli...Aeli, it's me.

"Brenan?" I replied, but in my head. Oh, Brenan!--I knew him again!

It's over, Aeli. Wake up now.

"Where are you?"

I'm on my way, soon. Pretend you're sleeping, and listen to me.

Suddenly my memory of the past two days hit me like a slap in the face. Dismay, horror, shame nearly overwhelmed me--

My Padawan, listen to me. It's over now.

I shuddered and clung to his voice for warmth. "I feel...so awful," was all I could manage.

I know.

"Did you make Sidious come and call for Lyrus...before it was too late?"

Sidious intended to do it, just not quite that soon. It wasn't difficult to hurry him.

"Thank you."

I told you I wouldn't let harm come to you...although I'm not sure I fully kept that promise. This was much worse than I expected.

"I would do it again to save these poor Jedi, Brenan," I told him, and meant it. Only I could fully understand the hell they were going through.

All right, then that's what we'll do. In a few minutes I'll be coming in the back entry. You come down and I'll meet you on the first level.

"But the guard droids...?"

Don't worry about them. I'll tell you exactly when to come. Walk at a normal pace, everyone's asleep and the droids in the halls shouldn't suspect you. Dress, and bring your saber, concealed of course.

"Then what will we do?"

You know the Jedi will come after us at once, hell bent on killing us. We have to avoid them and get to the underground room right away. I'm counting on Lyrus's desire to kill me himself. In my...spare time...I've been working on that suggestion to him as much as possible.

"Then he'll have to fight us both."

No, Aeli, you must keep up the charade as long as you can. We'll act as if I took you hostage and the Jedi forced us down the stairs. I'll keep them at bay, and if I'm right about Lyrus, he'll want to take me on himself, alone.

"So even with Sidious there, we'll have even odds."

I hope Sidious is there. I've observed him enough to know he prefers above all else to make sure his life is preserved. I'm not confident he will join the fight. But I hope so, this is the Jedi Order's best chance yet to be rid of him. But one thing is very important, Aeli: We have to delude Lyrus as long as we can into believing you're still under his control. As much as he'd like to defeat me single-handedly, if he realizes your will is free, he'll prefer protecting his own life. And once he realizes it, we'll have another problem too...

"What's that, Brenan?" I asked trepidatiously.

He'll immediately try to take your will, this time for real.

I shuddered.

I'll have my hands full already, because he'll already be trying to do it to me as we're fighting. That will hinder me quite a bit. If he switches his efforts to you, I'll be able to fight more successfully, but I won't be able to help you fend him off. And I doubt you can do it alone.

"If that happens, what will we do?"

Hope that I can kill him before he turns one of the best swordswomen in the galaxy against me. I'm almost to the building now, my Padawan...dress quietly and be ready when I call you.

"Yes, Master," I said, with resolution.

My roommate didn't stir as I slipped on the rest of my clothes and holstered my lightsaber, a fairly difficult task when the only light came from under the door. I stood poised to leave, waiting for Brenan's command. Any dread I felt concerning the challenge at hand was far outweighed by my joy at being free of Lyrus's control, even if it had only been an illusion. I was a Jedi again, I had my free will back, and my best friend would stand before me in minutes.

Come down now, came the word.

I opened the door stealthily, and walked to the stairs, ignoring the two battle droids on guard in the hall. I padded down the stairs two flights and made my way toward the kitchen, my heart pounding.

Brenan met me in the hallway and seized me at once. He clapped his hand over my mouth.

If anyone comes, struggle.

Beyond him the door of the back entrance was standing open. The two guard droids were still, but I noticed a slight slump to their heads.

Incapacitated. I was quite sure I could do that one way or the other, but I'm glad I managed it the silent way.

"How did you get in?" I queried back, in my head.

My mind worked the locks. I've been practicing that awhile.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I found it hard to contain my joy--and awe--in spite of our dire circumstances.

Yes, quite a bit. But I seem to find new things everyday that are possible. Here come the droids--now its time to make some noise and draw out our prey.

As I watched, more battle droids came from the front room and down the stairs. I was ready at any moment to get out of the way when Brenan drew his saber, but this proved unnecessary. I felt a wave of energy from him, harmless to me, but it repelled the droids with such a blast that they hit the walls and shattered into parts. It was incredible. Then one broken chunk of metal bounced of a corner of the wall and we had to dodge to avoid being hit. Brenan took the opportunity to lose his grip over my mouth.

Call for Lyrus.

"Master Lyrus!" I screamed as loud as I could.

A second wave of droids came down the stairs and met the same fate as the first. Again, I could hardly believe my eyes. I had to force my amazement back to keep my wits about me. I yelled for Lyrus again, and in the next moment two--no three--Jedi appeared on the stairs.

Now it gets tricky.

We were in position by the stairwell to the lower level, so it actually seemed plausible for us to retreat that way. Brenan dragged me down the stairs, brandishing his saber at the same time.

The Jedi pursued us furiously. I could hear more commotion upstairs. Brenan tossed me aside into a corner and I had to fall carefully not to get hurt--but I pretended to be incapacitated. At the bottom of the stairs he engaged lightsabers with the first of the Jedi, a hearty-looking male Padawan. I sat watching carefully, wondering how he would handle this. The exchange lasted but a minute before Brenan succeeded in gouging his opponent across the forehead: just a flesh wound, but one that caused him to bleed profusely into his eyes. Blinded and in pain, the man fell back.

Then I noticed above him on the stairs was Puer Xis. "Watch yourselves, if any of you let yourselves be killed, our Masters will be angry!"

I nearly laughed at this ridiculous statement, but at the same time, I remembered very recently being in a state that I might have said such a thing myself.

"Help him," Xis instructed the nearest Jedi. "To Rwan-Tem, he's a physician. Hurry!"

The fallen Jedi was dragged up the stairwell, and Puer Xis himself moved to the front of the onslaught. I felt Brenan's dismay. To stall for time--time that hopefully would bring us Lyrus--he extended the fight with Xis as long as he could. Finally he managed to deliver a vicious slash to Puer's right arm. The Knight held on to his lightsaber with his left hand but the pain was too much for him to continue the fight. He looked at Brenan with rage and backed up the stairs.

"Forgive me," said my Master, quietly.

A pair of Padawans next drew their sabers. I longed to help, but I had to continue the ruse. Brenan kept them easily at bay, and I sensed he figured Lyrus had to be arriving soon--if he could only stall another minute or two, there would be no need for more injuries. The two Jedi got more in each other's way than anything else, so it wasn't hard for my Master to delay.

Then: "Let me pass!" came a shriek from the top of the stairs.

I raised my head a little and saw Lyrus come into view. The Jedi parted for him and he drew his saber as he descended. He cast me a glance, saw I was alive, then gave his full attention to Brenan.

"Auri-Owan!" Lyrus cried.

"My Padawan wishes to come back to me," said Brenan, baiting him.

In my head he cued me. "He lies!" I shouted to Lyrus. "I would never leave you, Master!"

"Give her to me and I'll kill you," said Lyrus to Brenan. "Refuse and I'll kill you both."

"Not a good offer," said Brenan, taking a swipe with his saber. Lyrus dodged back and nearly fell into the Jedi behind him. "Is that the offer your Master would extend to me?"

"My Master," said Lyrus bitterly, "is out of your reach. He wouldn't be so foolish as to risk himself in this petty conflict. Surrender!" With this he lunged at Brenan, who parried and held his ground.

"Unless you kill me, I'm leaving with Aeli," responded Brenan calmly.

"I won't go with you!" I cried.

"You see, she has no care for you, Jedi," said Lyrus with a broad swipe of his saber.

"You're a coward, Lyrus..." Brenan dodged back but recovered his stance quickly and returned the blow. "You'll fight me only if the odds are 50 to one!"

The two locked beams for a moment and I nearly went for my lightsaber.

"I don't need these Jedi slaves to help me..." countered Lyrus.

"Then send them away! Prove you're not a coward. As of now, I'm hardly convinced." To accentuate his point, Brenan lunged and forced Lyrus up a step.

For a moment the Sith Apprentice stood snarling. Then he shouted. "I'm not risking any more of you...everyone, upstairs! Leave him to me!"

The Jedi behind him shrunk back at the force of his rage, then retreated obediently. Lyrus re-engaged my Master and for a moment Brenan I felt Brenan's head swim a little. I realized Lyrus was working on him, just as he had expected. He recovered, but not before giving enough ground that Lyrus broke into the room.

The two went at the battle full force then. I could both see from Brenan's technique and feel from my connection to him that he was struggling with Lyrus's psychic attempts for control. Still, he was the superior swordsman and held his own. I wondered at the wisdom of my continuing to stay out of the fray...surely I could break in swiftly and Lyrus would have no time to react.

Then I heard Brenan's voice in my head: He knows! and an instant later Lyrus took a furious swing at my Master which almost connected.

"How did you do this?--her will is free!" he screamed.

I took no time to wonder how he had seen through us; I seized my lightsaber and ignited it at once...

...then I felt the onslaught. I had never realized the strength Brenan wielded that he had been able to hold off this much power. As before, I felt the stars going out, I felt myself dying. I dropped to my knees and my lightsaber fell from my hands. With horrible certainty I knew that in moments my will would be extinguished and Lyrus would take me over, for real this time. And no doubt he would find no greater pleasure than watching me kill my beloved Master.

Brenan, Brenan...no...any fate but that one...

I was the Golden Padawan, there was no possible way the story could end with one of the Golden Pair destroyed at the hands of the other!

I realized Brenan was trying to help me, I felt energy from him and the stars brightened a little, life flowed back into me. I tried to stand...a little more strength and I could...I looked over to my Master and I could see he had shifted his concentration to helping me.

But no, this wasn't good!

It was only by a nanosecond that my alarm preceded the disaster. I had no time even to think to cry out before I saw it happening. Lyrus took a wild and vicious swing...at first I thought Brenan had only dropped his saber, but then with a flash of secondhand pain I realized the truth:

The blow had severed both his hands.

Lyrus surprised even himself. In his glee he left off trying to crush my will.

Brenan dropped to his knees. Blood poured from his arms, he squinted and at once I realized it was not from pain, but because he was focusing to stop the blood flow before it killed him. This would take all his energy now.

Then I saw one of the hands next to him on the floor.

Horror was supplanted by rage: I would kill this fiend!

I seized my saber again and stood. Lyrus wheeled to look at me, holding me off with his own saber. "He can't protect you anymore," the Apprentice said, his voice dripping with smug triumph. "I don't know how you evaded me before, but believe me, you'll be my slave now until you die."

I felt his power coming over me again. I looked at Brenan and he still sat on his knees, his head hanging now, but the bleeding had stopped. I could feel his consciousness almost gone. He seemed to be dying.

At this realization I was flooded with such fire as I cannot describe. It was not rage or passion, it was almost cold. I knew with certainty that I would see Lyrus dead before I saw the sun again. It was almost beyond a matter of will, beyond my desire...it was outside of the three of us, somewhere beyond. I felt nothing at all but the truth of what I had to do next.

I dropped my saber and slumped, as if in total surrender. Somehow it fooled Lyrus. He laughed and turned back to face Brenan, drawing back his weapon for the death blow.

Then in an instant I leapt across the space between us, till I stood between my Master and Lyrus. In my mind I called to Brenan, "Reach your arm up to me!" I put one hand behind me, behind my back, and felt for Brenan's severed wrist. Finding it, I seized hold of him, my fingers gripping tight.

Lyrus hesitated. "Do you think I won't kill you both?" he cried, enraged.

"Kill me if you want, I don't care," I told him calmly. "You never had my loyalty and you never will. He's the only Master I'll ever serve."

I started to see Lyrus's face go crimson with fury, but the image blurred. At the same time, I was jumping, into Brenan's bloodstream. How thin and dark I found it at first, but in one quick circle I restored the flow of stars to brightness. I heard Lyrus shout at me, a command to move aside. Brenan's hunger for light was immense, but I met it, I drew it from myself and also from what I found beyond us in the wider universe of the Force. Lyrus shouted again, but I didn't move from shielding my Master, and I didn't let go of his wrist.

I saw Lyrus draw back his lightsaber again, aiming clearly to take of my head. I gave the last of what I had to Brenan...

Then there was a blast.

Through the blur I saw Lyrus's eyes grow large. His lightsaber fell to the floor. His chest caved in and he nearly doubled over, as if struck by a tremendous blow. Then a surge of blood burst from his mouth and he collapsed.

My Master spoke, from behind me, and his voice was strong and clear. "You wanted so much to know the identities of the Golden Pair, Darth Lyrus...well, they have just defeated you."

I released Brenan's wrist, and fell into a heap.

That was the last--I dropped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Blackness lightened to gray, I found myself in a strange bed...clean, fresh bedding. Then I remembered. "My Master's hands," I wailed, forcing my eyes open.

I was in a hospital room. Standing over me was Puer Xis. "Aelida Camil, hush now," he told me in calming tones. "We saved his hands!"

Frantically I reached out with my mind to locate Brenan. I could find no sense of him anywhere. "I can't find him," I said, panicking. "Is he dead?"

"No, no, Aeli..." said Puer, taking hold of my arm. "He's in surgery right now. It's a complicated procedure but they're confident his hands will be restored. He's going to be fine."

I sat up, my head swimming. "You saved his hands? How did we get here?"

Puer took a deep pensive breath, as if trying to determine where to start. "You were unconscious a long time, Padawan Aelida. Let me tell you what happened. The Jedi...we recovered ourselves immediately when Lyrus died. Recovered enough to function...but it will take some time to get over it."

I lay back down, tired again. "Yes it will, Puer."

"You know me?"

"My Master told me you saved his life."

"Well, that debt has been paid now. When we all--came to ourselves--we remembered everything, we knew you two were down there with Lyrus. We found you both unconscious... we found Brenan's hands. Rwan-Tem knew exactly what to do, and in fact, we got help immediately. You were both taken to this hospital, and the other injured ones as well."

I saw then Puer's bandaged arm. He caught my glance, and smiled. "Bren--that rascal--I have a word to say to him about this. I think he was trying to get me back for beating him at Azzipan dice."

I laughed, and it felt good. In fact, it felt good simply to be alive and out of that hellish place, and free forever of Lyrus. A surge of joy filled my heart. "When can I see my Master?" I asked Puer.

"Let me talk to the physician, I'm sure you'll be able to see him after he's conscious again."

The doctors had concluded I was unhurt, except for exhaustion, but wanted me to stay the day and night anyway to be certain. That was fine with me, I didn't want to be any further away than that from Master Brenan. I dozed throughout the day and took a couple of small meals.

The transition from passing out in that nightmarish dungeon moments after evading death, then waking in this comfortable and cheery Naboo hospital with all of us safe and well, left me confused and unsettled. I still couldn't shake the shame and horror of my behavior for those two days, the emotions I had experienced. Worst of all, it was impossible to erase the sight of my Master losing his hands. If I couldn't see him, I wished at least I could feel that he really was alive.

A hologram was sent to me that afternoon from Mace Windu. He congratulated Brenan and I on our mission and told me we would be welcomed back to the Temple with much celebration as soon as we were able to return. He also passed along good wishes to me from Calnor, along with the happy news that Master Nago had chosen him as Padawan.

I fell asleep early, and then awoke in the small hours of the night. The hospital was quiet. At once I reached out for Brenan...

Ah, so you are finally awake.

"Master! Brenan, are you well?" It was so good to sense him again, that familiar mirth and confidence, his warm golden spirit.

I feel infinitely better than I did on my knees before Darth Lyrus. And I've been told you are unharmed?

"I'm fine, although I should be headless. Can I ask this again, is there anything you can't do?"

With the Force, all things are possible, Padawan. But right now, I seem unable to get out of this bed.

"I'm coming to you."

I was already on my feet, and I put on the cloak I found on the chair. Brenan said no more, but he led me wordlessly through the halls; I turned this way and another without really seeing, until I was at his door. I opened it quietly.

My Master lay on his back, bathed in street light from the window. He seemed pale...but even in the dim light his hair was still like pure gold. He was...he was so beautiful I wanted to cry.

I saw his arms lying at his sides on top of the covers. They ended in heavy bandages; actually, I realized, casts.

"Yes, Aeli, there really are hands in there. Just not comfortable ones."

"Brenan..."

I threw myself upon him and he raised one arm to rest it on my back. I clung tight around his shoulders and put my head on his chest. The past days overwhelmed me and all I could finally manage to say was, "Can you believe we're alive?"

I raised my head to look into his eyes. He replied, "Some moments I can't believe we're alive...other times I wonder if we were ever in any danger at all."

He smiled. I loved him so much.

"Aeli," he said, "now that you're here, I think someone needs to meet you."

For a minute he closed his eyes. I sat up, waiting, watching his face, perplexed. Suddenly his face was illuminated with a strange light, that vacillated between green, blue, and orange. He opened his eyes and with a nod of his head, indicated over my shoulder. I turned...

A ghostly figure stood at the foot of the bed. He was tall and very thin, with long gray hair bound back, and black eyes. He nodded at me and smiled, an infinitely kind smile.

"Aeli," said Brenan, "this is Master Teg of Aleyra."

I turned around in my spot next to Brenan on the bed, to face the figure. "Master Teg...I'm so honored..." I said, overwhelmed.

"Master Auri-Owan...Padawan Aelida...son and daughter," he said, obviously as moved as I was, which made me feel even more humble. "I wish to speak to you both, now that my dream is fulfilled."

He took a deep breath, and I sensed how very old he was. Old, but incredibly strong. "Good Jedi, it may seem to you that fate decreed this end, but that is not so. I swept away some of the stars that might have been our fate, you swept away others, but until all was done, there were still many outcomes that might have been. By your courage and love the power of the Force held sway, and in the choices you made, it found a way to bring all to rights."

I could feel Brenan very acutely then, and I knew he was thinking about Darth Sidious.

Teg, of course, knew this too. "Evil will always fight another day, Master Brenan. But remember, so will good." He took a step closer and drew another long breath. "And so will you, my Golden Pair. It was not my calling to see the rest of your story, but since this is but the first chapter, you two have much left to write." A sly smile came over his face. "You seem to write very well when you collaborate, I'd advise that for your next work."

I felt Brenan chuckle next to me, and I laughed too. Then I managed to find my voice. "Master Teg, I want to thank you. Without you...I mean...I might never have found him, nor he me. My life...I..."

I could go no further. I felt Brenan's arm come around my waist, the cast on his hand came to rest on my leg. I put both my hands over it and held on gently.

"Aelida, in some matters the Force is very hard to thwart," said Teg with a half smile. "This was one of them." His eyes turned to my Master. "I hardly need to tell you to watch over this one," he said.

"With my life, Master Teg," replied Brenan.

"And you likewise you, even less so," Teg said to me.

I laughed. "My will does seem so inclined, Master," I said.

"Whatever stars guide us next, I hope they will sometime bring you to Aleyra." He raised his hand in blessing. "May the Force be with you."

We replied in kind, and then the light went out. What a wonderful being...and without him, well, my mind couldn't even grasp what would have been without him.

I turned to Brenan, who drew back his arm. I helped him position it back on the bedclothes. He winced.

"Oh, Brenan...does it hurt much?"

He settled down into the pillow. "What hurts most is my fear that I will be disowned."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"Go in the drawer of the bed stand," he instructed.

I reached over to the stand and opened the little drawer. In it I found a small cloth, which I drew out.

"Thank the gods Puer Xis was among those who rescued my hands," said Brenan. "He knew enough to pocket it before it got misplaced."

I unwrapped, of course, Brenan's ring.

"You'll keep it for me until I can put it back on? If I lose it, I'll be disowned."

I looked at him. His face was dead serious but he was wasting his time feigning this solemnity. In my head I could feel him laughing.

"I'll keep it for you," I told him, feigning solemnity of my own. "Until you win it back from me at practice sabers."

Of course, he could feel me laughing too.


End file.
